The Path Less Traveled
by ghj1
Summary: One-shots regarding each main character, with each in a different AU. Potentially depressing content.
1. Finn

Ch.1: Finn

Hair, golden as the sun, cascaded down the back of the young boy. It covered his face, but if one were to look closely, they would see the tears falling from his eyes, landing on the torn piece of fabric in his hands. It had the vague shape of a hat that would cover the entirety of the head with only a hole left for the face. One could question why a teenager would be pushed to the point of tears over a mangled piece of clothing, but one would not receive a satisfactory answer.

Many have tried, of course. Citizens, seeing him in the marketplace scurrying around and searching for dropped scraps, would see the hat and try to snatch it off his head, playfully chastising him for his lack of manners and asking where he got off wearing a silly thing like that. He would fake a smirk and walk away without a word.

If he were to tell people, of course, that would defeat the hat's purpose. As is, the hat was the one thing standing between him and prosecution, incarceration, and possibly even execution. With the hat on, people just assumed he was a random candy child, possibly one made of toffee. If people were to remove the hat and deduce his humanity, however...

It's easiest to say that the citizens of Ooo were not supporters of the last human.

He knew he was the last one, of course, because that Bubblegum had bounties on all humans, and his was the only name not crossed off of all the lists around town. He'd known some of the others, sure, but when the first raid happened, the only reason he was spared was because the hat made people assume he was one of the candy people even though his garments were outlandish. He hadn't taken it off since that day. No one knew his true identity.

All time is finite, however, and Finn, the last human, was acutely aware that his hourglass was emptying faster than he was ready for. He'd never experienced love, true friendship, or even gone on one of the adventures he was always reading about.

However, even with all of these regrets, the decision that meant his life would end was one he wouldn't take back in a million years. The baby eclair, too weak to walk out of the burning warehouse but strong enough to cry in panic and fear, would have had no chance had Finn not ran in the building and saved her. She was alive because of him, and he knew that he could not hold a grudge against her for that.

Had there been anyone to witness it, they would have called him a hero. Wrote his name in the papers, possibly even given him a reward. He dreamed that even the tyrannous Bubblegum would hear of his exploits and offer him a position of great honor despite his unfortunate racial setbacks. Alas, he knew it was not to be the case.

And so the tears fell, streaming down his face in rivulets. He cried for the inhumanity of their torture, the unfairness of life, and the lack of comfort there was to give him. No one would be able to console him. No one understood. No one had, not since they'd marked his kind unfit to live.

Injustice has a funny way of sparking anger in people, though. Finn knew that what was going to be done to him was wrong, as he was born a human and there was nothing he could do to change it. The fiery rage that began to kindle in his soul dried his tear ducts, and the sense of sadness that had overwhelmed him moments earlier was beginning to morph into something much more dangerous, especially in the hands of a resourceful human. As some would say, a wild animal is most dangerous when backed into a corner.

If they wanted to treat him like an animal, then he may as well fulfill the stereotype.

He threw his hat to the ground; he wouldn't be needing it where he was going. A raging inferno danced in his eyes as he sharpened a metal rod he had found in his current hide-out. It had originally been meant for self-defense, had anyone tried to break into his home, but he figured he could consider this a form of self-defense.

Common sense was lost to Finn, the last human, as he contemplated the best way to take his revenge. He figured he'd go for the Princess first; she was the one who had started this whole human hunting thing, anyways. Would her crown singe like his hat had? Would he be able to crush her entire identity by destroying her symbol of power? To be honest, it didn't matter. Finn didn't care how it happened, but he just wanted justice, no matter the cost.

A mottled green backpack was slung around his shoulders, and his makeshift weapon was sheathed across his back. Some form of armor was considered, but there was no patience left for such trivial things. Adrenaline is its own form of protection. He did, after a second thought, replace the mangled hat atop his head, likely for the final time. It was no sort of disguise anymore, but it was his signature and he felt naked without it.

The door opened onto the street, and Finn took it as if everything was normal. A friendly shopowner shouted, "Hey! Davey! It's late for a little guy like you to be out and about," but no reply was sent his way. Finn was focused, determined, and refused to let courtesy distract him. Where was this "courtesy" when he needed it?

Sneaking into the Candy Castle was much easier than it should have been. He simply took some actual toffee and stuck it to the walls, scaling them faster than an arachnid could have hoped to. He bypassed all of the guards, all of the royal officials, all of the bounty hunters... only one place was in mind, and that was Bubblegum's balcony.

He placed one arm over the railing, pulling himself up just enough to peep over into the room beyond. She was there, just as he'd hoped, sleeping in her regal bed. Extravagant tapestries lined the walls, and so did paintings of past rulers. A kind of memorial was placed around some, with names written beneath the illustration. The violent dashes that went through some of the names surprised him; they didn't make much sense to one who wasn't versed in Candy Kingdom history.

Only a quick thought was spared to the monarchs, however. His target was ripe for the picking, easy to take down and without a guard in sight. Before doing anything rash, however, he placed curtains in the door cracks and shut the windows tight, attempting to soundproof the room as best he could.

After the meager preparations were complete, he advanced towards the bed, with his weapon sheathed. He grabbed her, placing his hand on her mouth and getting behind her, preventing her from screaming and placing himself in a position where she wasn't able to see him.

Bubblegum awoke instantly. Her muffled screams would be heard by none, and Finn assured her of this, saying, "They can't hear you. If you do try, of course, I could just kill you now and escape. So I'm gonna take my hand away, if you promise to be good. Will you be good?"

She tried to nod, but his hold was too tight. The best she could get was a slight shake of the head, but that's all Finn needed. He didn't want to kill her yet, anyways.

Bubblegum trembled, backing away. "What do you want from me?"

A small laugh escaped Finn's lips, and before he could answer, he ripped off his hat. "I want you to atone for the crimes you've committed. Dozens of humans have been brutally murdered at your command, and I'm all that's left. You've literally extinguished an entire species. Do you know how it feels? To have no one there to console you? No one to understand how you felt?" Finn was trembling by this point, too.

A small flash of caring could be seen in her eyes, but it was soon replaced by terror. "I know you're scared, and I know you're Finn. You're who I've been looking for. You're right, I did order your species to made extinct. Do you understand why, now? Do you see what the strength, intuition, intelligence, and free will of your species will make you do? All humans become greedy, Finn. I was killing them to protect the world from the terrors they so often become."

No reply came from Finn. He simply got up and walked away. Something had stood out to him on the walls, under the paintings of the monarchs. He thought he saw a name that he recognized. Deciphering it was hard due to the heavy lines that ran through it and the lack of light in the room, but Finn knew, even without seeing, what the name was.

The namesake of his alias, Davey, was listed underneath the Candy Kingdom's previous monarch alongside two other men whose names he slightly recognized.

Bubblegum, seeing his interest, took this opportunity to further her influence. "See, Finn? Those men who you called kin killed my father. The names underneath each are the ones who killed the respective monarchs. Their lust for power was too great, and the rest of Ooo suffered because of it. This is why we can't let you live. Your people are dangerous." A small note of pity could be heard in her voice.

Finn knew it was true. Even though he didn't want to believe it, he knew it was true. He looked at what he was doing right now, and even that confirmed it. Humans were dangerous. One small fit of rage and he almost killed the monarch of a successful kingdom. He could have literally destroyed the lives of all of its citizens. What was he thinking?

Regret filled Finn's eyes. Her words rang true, even if they hurt. At this point, he only saw one suitable course of action. He unsheathed his sharpened weapon, moving towards Bubblegum. She cowered beneath his advance, but Finn wasn't aware. His new course of action didn't involve her.

He walked straight past her, out onto the balcony outside her room. Only one thought raced through Finn's mind, over and over again.

Justice.

That's what he wanted, right? Well, this was his chance to get it. He wanted to make others atone for the wrongs that had been done against him, but he now saw that what he really needed to do was make up for the wrongs his people committed against the world. He saw only one way to do that.

Bubblegum screamed as she saw the young boy tumble over the balcony, metal in his chest and his golden hair streaming behind him. A sickening crunch could be heard on the streets below, and soon the entire castle was bustling about, trying to understand what had happened.

A new painting hung on Bubblegum's wall after this fiasco. It was one of a toffee child with a bear hat, his eyes shut and the look on his face peaceful. His memorial was smaller than the others, but still present. Why was he peaceful, you ask? Because no longer did Finn have to be alone.

When asked to give a royal statement, Bubblegum said this: "Finn was an honorable human. He might have been the last one, but he died because he knew the danger his kind presented to Ooo. He is a martyr, sacrificing himself to protect us all. Though his inherent human traits prevented him from living the life he likely deserved, he is with his people now. I can say one thing with certainty: Finn, the last human, was a hero."


	2. Jake

Ch. 2: Jake

Another day, another dollar. These words ran through Jake the Dog's mind every morning as he stood there, motivating himself in front of the mirror. Another chance to make memories with his best friends in the world. Without them he'd be nothing.

He was smiling as he stretched down the pole in the middle of the treehouse. He could practically taste the delicious bacon pancakes he was gonna make for Finn. As always, he cleared the table from the previous meal, shaking his head and grumbling, "Finn you boingloing, you didn't even finish yesterday's breakfast!"

A lengthy, shame-filled silence followed this statement. The scent of bacon filled the air, and the sizzle of a pancake griddle harmonized perfectly. When the tension became unbearable, Jake sighed and broke it.

"Come on man... listen, you know I'm not actually mad at you, right? We're bros, forever and always. Even if you sometimes don't appreciate my cooking."

Jake's apology received no forgiveness. It was ok, though, because he knew that Finn was in a tough place. He had been for a while.

"Well, alright then, bro. I'm gonna go hang out with Rainicorn and PB. You should come today, it would be good for you to get out of the house!" Jake's smile was lost on its intended recipient, devolving into a slight frown as he walked towards the door. Maybe tomorrow.

"I'm worried about him, guys. He just sits there, not caring about anyone or anything anymore. I can't get him to eat, can't get him to sleep... what do I do?" Jake's eyes were filled with pain, knowing that his friend was in trouble and he could do nothing about it. Another long silence filled the air. Preebs and Rainicorn tended to be contemplative during his visits, so this didn't surprise him much.

He was sitting in a circle in the Candy Kingdom's throne room. Him and the pair had been meeting in this place at the exact same time every day for the past three months. Even when he was running a bit late, he could count on them to be there on time. Early, even. None of them would dare miss this chance at bonding. At being a family.

Jake tried to liven the place up a bit each time he came. A few books one day, maybe a painting the next. He knew what his friends liked and he wanted to please them in every way he could.

Jake began to inform them of all that had happened in Ooo, all the gossip and all the news. They were a very busy pair, so he knew they counted on him to deliver any important information. An hour or so passed in this way, and then Jake knew he had to go.

Before he left, though, he turned to Lady. These mornings really were his only chance to see her. Too many other social engagements took up his time. He had to visit everybody, had to make sure that their lives were going as well as his was. The thought of her never left his mind, however, even if it wasn't always at the front; he loved her with all his heart, and so he tried to make a point to tell her how he felt every day before he left.

"You and me forever, baby. Till the end of our days."

One last smile was directed at the solemn pair as he exited the chamber. He'd make them smile eventually, he knew it. Maybe tomorrow.

He walked the streets of the Candy Kingdom, knowing that the sounds of the city he missed so dearly were hidden behind closed doors. Even so, he called out to each citizen, asking how their day went and sincerely apologizing for not having more time to talk. Everybody got their chance, because he wouldn't dare to forget even one of them. No one deserved to feel lonely and uncared for.

His favorite part of this walk was always getting to see Marceline. She sat in the branches of a tree, under the shadow of its canopy, day in and day out. He assumed she just went there to think, and Marcy seemed like the type who had a lot to think about.

"Hey Marcy, what are ya thinkin' 'bout today? Smoochin' with your boyfriend?" Jake called, giggling all the while. As always, silence was all she had for him. Good 'ol Marceline. Even if she didn't say it, he knew she enjoyed the time they spent together. If she didn't, why would she keep showing up?

This time the smile didn't leave his face as he walked away. Eventually she'd have to show a modicum of gratitude for the attention he gave her. Maybe tomorrow.

The last part of his day was the only part that truly annoyed him. A journey to the Ice Kingdom was necessary at the end of each and every day, because it was the only way to ensure that his friends were safe from the clutches of the Ice King.

The chill didn't really bother him, though. Snowflakes would lazily drift through the air, falling one by one onto his thick coat. Pretty, and not in the least way inconvenient. It made the trip bearable most of the time.

He could already hear Ice King going at it. Yelling at Gunter to do his job, trying to smooth-talk the princesses, and laughing at his own jokes. This guy was a nuisance, but Jake knew he really was a good guy at heart.

The same scene as always greeted him as he entered Ice King's room. Three princesses, different each day, in the jail cell; the frozen baron seated at his drums, ready to blast out another tune, and a pile of written in books lying on the floor.

"Alright, Ice King, time to give 'em up. You gotta stop stealing the princesses, man!"

A disappointed look crossed his pallid face. "Ya, you're probably right, Jake. Stealing them isn't getting me the romance I need. I just don't know what else to do! They won't even talk to me!"

"That's normal! They're a pretty silent bunch, or at least they are now. Ever since the... you know... everybody's really mellowed out. You gotta respect that, man."

Jake was referring to the terrible earthquake that had occurred a few years back. Him and the Ice King had been on a little journey when it happened, so the latter's protective ice magic was able to save them from its devastation, but it had ravaged the rest of Ooo. Thankfully, Jake was able to rescue everyone. Everyone deserved to be rescued.

"Alright, Jake. Go ahead and take them home. I know they like me, somewhere inside. I just gotta find a way to bring it out of them. Maybe tomorrow."

Jake carefully placed PB back on her throne, right next to Lady. She must have been worried sick to have stayed there all day waiting for her, but he knew he would have done the same thing for Finn. Bros are bros, no matter the cost.

"Alright, you two, I'll be back tomorrow. Same time, same place, can't wait babycakes!"

It was getting dark, so he knew he had to head back and take care of Finn. One last blown kiss, and he was again headed towards the treehouse.

"Dude, your breakfast is gonna get cold if you keep waiting to eat it!"

The exasperation Jake felt was fleeting. He couldn't force Finn to do anything. All he could really do was wait, because he knew that eventually he'd feel well enough to speak to him again. To adventure again. To be Finn again. That earthquake really changed him.

Everyone would forgive him eventually. They'd forgive him for not being there when the earthquake hit, for not doing more to save them. The Candy Kingdom had been rebuilt from the ground up with his own hands, but he knew they resented him for not doing it faster.

He had let them down, and he was determined to make up for his failures. He couldn't afford to lose his friends, his family... he refused to let them leave him, because without them he'd be nothing.

Finally, after his final chores around the house had been finished, Jake the Dog sighed and returned upstairs to his bed. Maybe tomorrow would be the day. Maybe tomorrow would be the day all would be well again. Maybe tomorrow would be the day where he could truly say that he was home again.

Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
